Arrangements described herein relate to version labeling in a version control system.
In version control systems, a version identifier is a string that is assigned to a version of a given artifact (e.g., a file or directory) under version control. Two versions of different artifacts can have the same version identifier, but two different versions of the same artifact cannot have the same version identifier.
In addition to providing a means to uniquely identify a specific version of a given artifact, version identifier schemes often are designed to simplify human-to-human communication about versions. One requirement may be, for example, that the version identifiers be easy for a human to remember and communicate. Commonly, this is accomplished by structuring the version identifier to include a number (e.g., “127”), a series of numbers (e.g., “1.3.5.2”), or a meaningful word combined with a number (e.g., “main/23”).